


DBD Smut (Just some smut with arching plots)

by InsaneScholar



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneScholar/pseuds/InsaneScholar
Summary: Just some smut with arching plots. What? You thought there'd be more?Okay, there is going to be more, but be patient.
Kudos: 12





	DBD Smut (Just some smut with arching plots)

The hatch was just right ahead, just right there. She was so close! Feng Min willed herself to run faster, to escape this hell of a trial, with the Doctor trailing behind her, giggling with glee at her reaction.

Feng reached the hatch, about to jump into it, when the Doctor released a powerful wave of electricity that sent Feng’s brain reeling with mental pain. She screamed, despite herself, and with a vision full of white-hot streaks, she panicked, running away from the hatch and towards the Doctor instead.

A giggle turned into a deep chuckle as the Doctor felt the Entity’s presence leave; it never stayed for too long in a trial.

“Finally, I can put down this stupid giggly facade.” The Doctor sighed as he watched Feng Min run in circles, panicking. “It is rather fascinating to watch such human minds get twisted and turned under such extreme pressure. Perhaps I should try raising the voltage...”

The Doctor charged up a powerful blast of electricity.

Feng Min was clueless to this sudden change; all her mind knew was that she was in extreme pain, and that she should find the hatch so that the pain could stop. But in the midst of all this panicking, along with a misleading direction of a hallucination of the Doctor, Feng Min went sprinting in circles around the shack - until the blast came.

Feng Min felt like her soul had been torn away from her body - the blast was way too strong, and she saw her body twitch and spasm from a distance, as though she were a bystander watching some animal being tortured. She saw the Doctor round the corner of the shack, and stare at her, as though she were some kind of fascinating test subject to be cut open and examined - she probably  _ was _ like that to the Doctor, Feng Min realized.


End file.
